Rekis's Intro
by Jashin of Hidan
Summary: A story of a rouge Being
1. Rekis's Begining

A young wolf limped her way into an empty cave, whimpering from her battle damaged body, her name was Rekis Demi, and she just fought her Sister Stormkim, defending Silver Draken, the blind one. As she lay there, she bleed to near Death, she knew her end was blue hues watched carefully at the enterance.

A young form appeared next to her, making an offer. The form called herself the Demon Of Sin, and she wanted to raise a few fallen friends, the souls of her fallen Demon friends. She offered Rekis, a life with sorrow, with out death as long as she used the abilites wisely.

Rekis agreed to these terms, Allowing Demon Of Sin to pick her up and carry her home, She bleed all the way there, to her new home, in the realm of Sins. A place where she would only see for a short period of time before disappearing for a few hundred years.

Upon entering the realm, Demon of Sin placed Rekis Demi upon a stone table, walking over to a counter, making a few noises of clutter. She walked back over to Rekis Demi, Holding an orb. The orb was the Demon of Rage's soul, the soul that would interwine with hers.

Demon of Sin placed the orb upon Rekis's chest, watching as it sank in the chest of the dying wolf. She watched as it happened, the creation of her friend and new Daughter, Rekis Demi, the Demon of Rage. Rekis would sit up, her eyes closed as a glow appeared over her body, shifting her forme to a human like appearence.

Rekis would stand, looking at her hands and feet, looking behind her to see no tail, She cried as she grew angered. Demon of Sin placed a pendant around Rekis's neck. "To help you shift, and to show your religion Jashin."

Rekis looked at the pendant, She smiled as she looked up, her body now containing 2 souls, both intertwined with one another, her hues different, her right a bright red for the Demon, and her left a Blue for her Wolf soul.

She thanked the Demon of Sin, in which she called Mother learning what she could from her mother, she left. Disapearing for a few hundred years, upon returning, she fell in love with a Man, his name Raven Syxx, she married this man, and he gave her 4 beautiful children, 3 daughters and 1 son. Though her son disapeared, her daughters remained.

The man disappeared after a while, leaving her with the children, she decided to become a rouge, her daughter Clarity staying with came upon and Couple. The couple took them in, as Adpptive parents, Meadow and Cassa. They two greeted them with warm smiles.

Upon living for what seemed forever to Rekis, she disappeared again.

This Time she disappeared for what seemed 90 years, to a realm unknown to this realm, she was bound by shackle and chain, to a women's throne, to remain as her pet, a demonic wolf species was rare to this realm, let alone a wolf species. Upon the woman's death Rekis was released, she ran, unto she fell upon the door step of a couple, their species unknown to her.

She was battered and bleeding, her eye's closing. She breathe slowly as she asked for help from them. She closed her eyes, passing out from the loss of blood.

The couple picked her up, carrying her inside. They placed her upon a table as the male looked over her wound, the woman seeked out towels and a bowl of hot water. They cleaned her wounds, stitching some of them closed, through out the night. They sat there wondering if she would make it throughout morning.

Two weeks had passed, Rekis woke up every few hour, barely, coughing, looking around before passing back out. Her body was in so much pain, she couldnt shift, she couldnt release the demon, she was lost. Her master had blocked her from shifting, with out that pendant. Oh, no she thought, I left it.


	2. Chapter 2

A young wolf limped her way into an empty cave, whimpering from her battle damaged body, her name was Rekis Demi, and she just fought her Sister Stormkim, defending Silver Draken, the blind one. As she lay there, she bleed to near Death, she knew her end was blue hues watched carefully at the enterance.

A young form appeared next to her, making an offer. The form called herself the Demon Of Sin, and she wanted to raise a few fallen friends, the souls of her fallen Demon friends. She offered Rekis, a life with sorrow, with out death as long as she used the abilites wisely.

Rekis agreed to these terms, Allowing Demon Of Sin to pick her up and carry her home, She bleed all the way there, to her new home, in the realm of Sins. A place where she would only see for a short period of time before disappearing for a few hundred years.

Upon entering the realm, Demon of Sin placed Rekis Demi upon a stone table, walking over to a counter, making a few noises of clutter. She walked back over to Rekis Demi, Holding an orb. The orb was the Demon of Rage's soul, the soul that would interwine with hers.

Demon of Sin placed the orb upon Rekis's chest, watching as it sank in the chest of the dying wolf. She watched as it happened, the creation of her friend and new Daughter, Rekis Demi, the Demon of Rage. Rekis would sit up, her eyes closed as a glow appeared over her body, shifting her forme to a human like appearence.

Rekis would stand, looking at her hands and feet, looking behind her to see no tail, She cried as she grew angered. Demon of Sin placed a pendant around Rekis's neck. "To help you shift, and to show your religion Jashin."

Rekis looked at the pendant, She smiled as she looked up, her body now containing 2 souls, both intertwined with one another, her hues different, her right a bright red for the Demon, and her left a Blue for her Wolf soul.

She thanked the Demon of Sin, in which she called Mother learning what she could from her mother, she left. Disapearing for a few hundred years, upon returning, she fell in love with a Man, his name Raven Syxx, she married this man, and he gave her 4 beautiful children, 3 daughters and 1 son. Though her son disapeared, her daughters remained.

The man disappeared after a while, leaving her with the children, she decided to become a rouge, her daughter Clarity staying with came upon and Couple. The couple took them in, as Adpptive parents, Meadow and Cassa. They two greeted them with warm smiles.

Upon living for what seemed forever to Rekis, she disappeared again.

This Time she disappeared for what seemed 90 years, to a realm unknown to this realm, she was bound by shackle and chain, to a women's throne, to remain as her pet, a demonic wolf species was rare to this realm, let alone a wolf species. Upon the woman's death Rekis was released, she ran, unto she fell upon the door step of a couple, their species unknown to her.

She was battered and bleeding, her eye's closing. She breathe slowly as she asked for help from them. She closed her eyes, passing out from the loss of blood.

The couple picked her up, carrying her inside. They placed her upon a table as the male looked over her wound, the woman seeked out towels and a bowl of hot water. They cleaned her wounds, stitching some of them closed, through out the night. They sat there wondering if she would make it throughout morning.

Two weeks had passed, Rekis woke up every few hour, barely, coughing, looking around before passing back out. Her body was in so much pain, she couldnt shift, she couldnt release the demon, she was lost. Her master had blocked her from shifting, with out that pendant. Oh, no she thought, I left it.


End file.
